Chocolate Allergy
by kh07gl
Summary: Everyone loves Valentines Day. Everyone except Lavi Bookman that is, he simply dreads the 14th of February. He usually calls in sick and skips the day but today, his dear girlfriend has a surprise for him that might not end well... LaviXFem!Allen


**Hello all you Laven fans out there! Wassup? Anyways, since I haven't updated TOIC in like more than half a year, I give you this as compensation! Yes I know it's not good enough but I'm sorry! I was really busy last summer cause of weddings and then I traveled to London and Canada and then high school started and it was pretty tough and then I had all these competitions (just had a debate today too and got first place ^^) do I'm really sorry guys... I promise I'll update but I don't know when. Also I'll probably remove BYSA cause my writing style has changed and I honestly forgot the plot cause I have a new Laven idea every day. But I'll probably write a KH/DGM crossover after TOIC but first I must finish this story...**

**Anyhooo enjoy!**

**Chocolate Allergy**

••••••••••••••••••••¥•••••••••••••••••••••

On the morning of the 14th of February in a quite little city, an alarm clock was shut and a teenage boy groaned in agony. This was going to be a long day.

••••••••••••••••••••¥•••••••••••••••••••••

"Hey Lavi" a certain redhead's best friend called. "What's with the face?"

Lavi had just entered his school and was scowling. His hair was crazier than usual which also wasn't a good sign. "What do you think Daisya? It's Valentines!" Lavi exclaimed to his friend.

Daisya gave him a pitied look as they walked towards their lockers. "Sorry, but why are you here today? You usually call in sick." he asked.

Lavi sighed as he opened his locker. "Ally has the day planned for today and was super excited about it. So I couldn't do that, she'd be really upset." he said referring to his girlfriend.

"Speaking of Ally, she's here." Daisya informed as he saw Allena making her way towards them.

Lavi brightened but then winced cause he knew his girlfriend made him chocolates and he would have to reject her.

Allena came before them and hugged Lavi. "Hey, Lavi! Happy Valentine!" she said as she pulled back from her boyfriend.

Lavi smiled widely and pecked her lips. "To you too, my love." he said, trying to be extra sappy for the occasion.

Allen looked at him amusedly. "Trying to be extra cheesy today, huh?" she asked.

Lavi winked at her " You know it." he replied.

Allena giggled and pulled something out of her bag much to Lavi's disappointment. "Anyways, here, I made you red velvet cupcakes with vanilla frosting! Your favorite." she said as she handed a package to Lavi.

Lavi grinned like a kid on Christmas. "Really?! Thanks Ally, haven't had these in ages!" he said with happiness as he put the package inside his locker for later.

Allena smiled. "No problem, Lavi. Oh and don't get any lunch today, I made something for you." she said excitedly.

Lavi's mouth was already salivating at the thought of Allena's handmade food. She cooked like a 5 star class chef. "Awesome! Looks like today I'll be having a feast." he said as he kissed Allena.

At the moment the bell rang and the couple had to separate. "Oh well, see you at lunch! Bye Lavi, Daisya." she said and kissed Lavi's cheek.

After Allena disappeared, Lavi sighed. "Don't I have the most amazing girlfriend?" he said dreamingly while Daisya worried about his mental health.

"Err...ya. Please don't start fantasizing about Ally on our way. I've known that girl my whole so it'll be very awkward." Daisya said with a wince. "And get your ass moving. Or we'll be late, again."

Lavi pouted like a five year old. "You're just jealous cause you don't have an awesome girlfriend like mwah!" he said with a smirk.

Daisya sighed as they entered their classroom. "How sad for me. Newsflash Lavi, I don't want a girlfriend who will feed me chocolate all the time on Valentine." he deadpanned.

Lavi didn't get a chance to reply because the English teacher was starting the lesson and threatened to give detention to anyone who as much as breathes.

•••••••••••••••••••••¥••••••••••••••••••••

Finally, after two hours of English torture and an hour of the subject that makes no sense AKA Physics, the bell rang for recess.

Lavi and Daisya headed towards the cafeteria in silence, both having just shared a class and had nothing to share.

They entered the extremely noisy and smelly cafeteria with a sigh. Like everyday it'll take a few full minutes just to find their friends. Though today was different, today lady luck was on their side. At least, that's what Lavi thought as he saw his beloved beasprout waving at him.

"There, Daisya. See that lovely, beautiful and simply fantastic lady waving at us?" Lavi said with a grin and pointed to Allena.

Daisya rolled his eyes. "No I don't see, Captain Obvious. I became blind after seeing the greatness that is you." Daisya said sarcastically.

Before Lavi could manage to reply, Allena came into his vision.

"Laviiii, why are you still standing here?" She asked with a pout.

Lavi turned to look at Daisya briefly as if to say 'isn't she the cutest thing ever?' before hugging his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, Ally-chan! I was busy admiring you and your brilliant face." Lavi replied, making Allena blush slightly.

"Ya-I mean ooooh, that's so sweet of you, Lavi!" she said playfully.

Daisya sighed. He didn't know why Allena was pushing herself do much to look cute today. 'She must realllly love him.' he thought as Allena dragged them to where they were sitting.

On the table, Daisya saw that only his brother Kanda and his girlfriend Alma, who was also Allena's best friend, were sitting. He was amused to see that Alma was trying to coax Kanda into eating her chocolate although Daisya knew his brother disliked them.

"Where are the others?" Lavi asked as Allena began looking for something in the bag she had brought with her.

"They went to get lunch." Alma was the one that replied for Allena was too busy searching for a certain something.

"Ah ha!" Allena said triumphantly as she pulled out a heart shaped box and gave it to Lavi with a kiss. "Here, dear. Happy Valentine!"

Lavi smiled and pecked his girlfriend's nose. "Thank you, love." he said as he opened the box. When he saw what was inside he grinned. "You made me yakinuko?! Thanks Ally, you're the best!" he said as he looked at his girlfriend who he was, surprised see, had a mischievous glint in her eye. Now Lavi know that look pretty well. Whenever Allena had a trick up her sleeve, her eyes show it.

"Well then try some!" she said with excitement.

Lavi eyed her cautiously before picking up the fork that was provided and stabbed a piece. 'Since when did meat get this soft?" He thought to himself before eating the whole piece.

Suddenly, Lavi felt strange. That wasn't yakinuko! If he wasn't mistaken it tasted a lot like..."Surprise! I made the chocolates look like yakinuko! Do you like it?"

But Lavi never managed to answer because after two seconds he began to lose conscious. The last thing he heard was Allena's voice calling him and the sound of running.

••••••••••••••••••••¥•••••••••••••••••••••

Lavi groaned and slowly opened his eyes to a white ceiling. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Since when was the cafeteria's ceiling this white? Then he heard the sound of beeping and he groaned again. He was in the hospital. He remembered the last time he was here, it was around three years ago when someone dared him to drink from the chocolate fountain in a game. He didn't like anyone to know about his allergy and Daisya was in the bathroom when it happened. After some hesitation, he was about to say no when the person next to him pushed his towards the chocolate fountain. Long story short, Lavi was rushed to the hospital where he spent four months recovering because he apparently had too much chocolate and almost died. The person who pushed him was Lenalee and she spent that whole time crying in guilt. Poor girl.

Now here he was again, in the plain, boring hospital room.

His room opened and his old doctor, Dr. Russell, grinned. "Finally awake, Lavi? About time, Allena has been hysteric ever since you got admitted." he turned his face the right outside the door. "He's awake!" he called.

Lavi heard feet running and within a few seconds, Allena was at the doorway panting and hiccupping with tears in her eyes.

"Lavi! Oh my god are you okay?! I'm sooo sorry. I really didn't know and I should've figured it out when you never ate chocolate cakes or any-" Lavi effectively silenced her with a soft kiss.

"It's okay, Ally. It isn't you fault I should've told you." Lavi said with a smile.

Allena shook her head. "No! I should've known! I have-" then she thought for a second. "On second thought it is your fault, you stupid rabbit! Why didnt you tell me?! If you did we wouldn't be here now." Allena hissed.

Lavi gulped. "Ahh... Well you see Ally-dear... It's just that you love chocolates and I didn't want to look like a weirdo. Honestly who is the world in allergic to chocolate? I don't like being like a freak..."

Allena stared at him for a moment before she started laughing. "You? A freak Lavi? Far from it! And look who you're talking too. I have a deformed arm! You think I'm going to think of you as a freak just cause you can't eat chocolate? Then you don't know me that well." she said with a smile.

Lavi hummed and grabbed her hand to pull her on his lap. "I know you wouldn't but I... I don't know really why I didn't tell you. I do regret it though cause I hurt you and ruined your day." he said as he hugged Allena close.

Allena hugged him back. "The only way my day could be ruined is by not seeing. I love you so much, Lavi." Allena whispered into his ear.

Lavi smiled softly and kissed her forehead lightly. "I love you too Allena. More than anything I love you." he whispered back sincerely.

The couple's lips met in a soft kiss with promises. Though after their lips connected, they were interrupted by wolf whistles.

Lavi looked towards the door and saw his friends grinning at him while he simply growled. "You guys sue know to ruin the moment." he murmured with a scowl while everyone else laughed.

Allena giggled and kissed her boyfriend again. There was nowhere else she'd rather be than with her close friends and beloved rabbit who she loved with all her heart.

••••••••••••••••••••¥•••••••••••••••••••••

Soooooo did ya like it? I hope you did cause I won't or posting anytime soon. Hehe please don't kill me -.-'

Happy Valentine AKA single awareness day :)


End file.
